Wake Up Lovin' You
by The North Wyn
Summary: Ward goes missing while on a mission. Jemma is beside herself. The team tries to take care of them both. Biospecialist, with a massive side of OT7 Family Feels.


_A/N: _Title is from the Craig Morgan song.

_Content Warnings: _Pregancy, Kid!Fic, Labor, Torture/Injury (brief non-graphic mentions only)

* * *

_Four Days Earlier_

"Promise me you'll be careful," Jemma begs, standing beside Grant as he packs. She puts one hand on her burgeoning stomach and rubs it worriedly.

"I'm always careful," Ward replies with a smile, putting his arms around his wife's lower back and drawing her to his chest.

"Mhmm," She tilts her head up to look at him, "Your definition of careful is different from mine."

He kisses her, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she puts her arms around his neck.

"And it'll only be three days. I'll be home before you know it. And then, we can prepare for this little guy's arrival," he says, cupping her belly in his hands.

She smiles in spite of herself. "You better."

* * *

_Present Day_

May knows immediately something is wrong. "Phil."

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "Ward's missing."

She inhales sharply.

"May, how am I going to tell Jemma?"

* * *

"No. No. Coulson, he's supposed to be coming home _today_."

"I know, Jemma. We're going to find him." He lays his hands on her shoulders. "I promise."

Jemma sinks down into a chair and buries her head in her hands.

* * *

The team's gathered in a briefing room less than an hour later.

"We need all hands on deck for this one," Coulson tells them.

"Also," May adds quietly, "We need to take turns looking after Jemma and Olivia. She'll wear herself out worrying."

"I'll take first shift," Skye volunteers quickly, "I can help watch Olivia while doing my thing." She whirls her tablet around in her hands.

"I'll go second," Fitz says, casting a worried glance to the door. Jemma has just entered, Olivia on her hip.

Skye gets up and goes over to her, reaching for Olivia. "Let's go, Jemma."

Jemma holds tightly to Olivia and refuses to budge. "No."

Coulson sighs, "Jemma, go home, please. We're looking for him. The best thing you can do right now is go home and rest."

"No," she says fiercely, "My husband is _missing_. I'm not leaving until we find him."

Coulson opens his mouth to argue the point, but May intervenes. "Let her stay, Phil."

May puts her arm around Jemma. "Please sit down, though, and let us help with Livvy."

Jemma nods her head, but the deadness in her eyes makes May wonder if she even heard her at all.

* * *

The command center stays busy, buzzing with dead ends and leads that fizzle out. Coffee is consumed by the gallon. Agents rotate in and out, taking brief naps, but Coulson's team stays put. In the middle of it all Jemma sits, immobile, with their daughter on her lap.

Fitz brings her tea that she drinks a few sips of before setting down the mug, completely forgotten. He sighs and brings her another mug later.

Trip takes a sleeping Olivia from her arms. "Let me hold her for a bit, Jemma. She must be getting heavy." She starts to protest, but loses the energy mid-sentence. "I'll stay nearby, where you can see her, I promise," Trip adds sympathetically. Jemma nods gratefully.

Phil comes by and offers her food. She shakes her head and continues to stare blankly at the large screen at the front of the room. "Please eat, Jemma," he implores, "For the baby, at least." She takes a few bites then, but she can't finish the plate.

"I'm beat," Skye says softly, coming up to after a bit, "I'm going to go lie down for a few minutes. Why don't you come with me?" Jemma shakes her head. "Jemma, please. You need rest." Instead of answering, Jemma reaches for Skye's tablet to see her latest findings.

May comes by later and sits down beside Jemma. She simply holds the younger woman's hand.

* * *

As the hours wear on, Jemma gets up and begins to pace. No one tries to get her to sit down.

May keeps an eye on her and she notices several things that concern her. First Jemma's taken to massaging her lower back; that's the third time this hour. Secondly, she's begun frequently putting her hand to her belly and grimacing.

And, now, the tiniest of moans escapes Jemma's lips. May looks over at the young woman, giving her a sharp, appraising look. "Are you ok?"

Jemma massages her lower back again. "I'm fine," she replies, curtly.

"Why don't you sit down for a little bit?" May suggests, giving her a gentle smile and reaching for her arm.

Jemma shakes her arm off. "I said I'm _fine_."

May frowns, but lets her be.

* * *

Several more hours pass and May knows she can't let this go on any longer. Jemma's now also been stopping to lean against the wall and take deep breaths. She truly looks like she's in pain. May's been hoping that Jemma's discomfort was related to being eight-plus months pregnant and the stress of the situation, but she's now forced to conclude that it's probably something more.

"Jemma," she stops in front of the woman. "Are you in labor?"

"It's fine," she bites out, "It's just Braxton-Hicks contractions. They'll go away eventually."

"Jemma, how long have they been going on?"

She looks away from May quickly, unable to make eye contact. "Not long."

There are some things Jemma has not yet become better at lying about. May shakes her head. "You are in labor. You need to go to the hospital."

"No, I need to stay here. I _have _to be _here_. Please, May, let me stay."

The desperation in her voice is breaking May's heart. "Jemma-"

Fitz appears at their side then and he places a gentle arm around Jemma's waist. He leads her over to a chair hiding in the corner of the room, and helps her sit down. He kneels down in front of her and brushes her hair out of her eyes before taking her hands in his.

"Jemma," Fitz says gently, "Jemma."

"I c-can't do this, Fitz. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him."

"I know," he says softly. "But don't worry about that yet, ok?"

She takes a deep breath and nods.

"We need to get you to the hospital now. The best thing you can do for Ward now is make sure your baby gets into the world safely. Ward wouldn't want you to risk the baby or yourself for him. You know he wouldn't."

Jemma nods and takes a shuddering breath. He helps her to her feet again. "Who do you want with you?"

"No one. You all need to stay here and look for Grant."

"We're not going to leave you alone," Skye says fiercely, coming up beside Fitz. "I've done almost all I can do here, anyway."

"Ok, you can come. And—and May, if they can spare you, please can you come? I need you."

"Of course."

"And Fitz? You'll stay here and help them find Grant?"

He nods. "Of course I will."

She looks over at Coulson and Trip last. "Coulson and Trip, will you make sure someone looks after Olivia, please?"

Coulson and Trip nod.

"We're going to bring him home to you, Jemma, I promise," Coulson says.

She smiles gratefully. "Thank you."

* * *

Jemma squeezes May's and Skye's hands as tightly as she can as a low, pained cry escapes her lips.

With her free hand, May smooths Jemma's hair back from her sweaty forehead. "Almost there, Jemma."

"You're doing so good, Jemma, you got this," Skye says, admirably trying to hide her wince as the other woman squeezes her hand tightly enough that Skye thinks she's at risk of breaking something.

The physical pain is nothing compared to the aching in Jemma's chest. "I want Grant," she sobs, ashamed of her tears, but unable to stop them.

"I know, I know, my love," May soothes, sliding onto the bed beside her and pulling her into her arms. "You must be strong, though. I know you can."

* * *

"This is it," Fitz yells, "It has to be!"

Coulson glances at the satellite image. It's the strongest lead they've had in two days.

Before he's even finished giving the orders, Trip is half-way out the door.

* * *

"One more big push, Mom," the doctor says.

Jemma gives an exhausted gasp and pushes one more time.

* * *

Trip kicks open the door, icer up and ready.

_Please let him be alive, please let him be alive, please let him be alive, _he sends out a silent prayer.

Ward is lying on the floor of his cell. There's blood on the ground beside him.

* * *

"Good job! There we go," the doctor says.

"He's here," Skye squeals.

The newest Ward family member wails.

His mother gives a tiny sob and reaches for him.

* * *

Trip stuffs the icer in the waistband of his pants and runs forward.

"Come on, Grant."

He kneels beside him and gently turns him to his side, while feeling for a pulse.

"Coulson, Fitz, I got him. He's alive."

* * *

"Hi, Love," Jemma croons to her son, "Don't cry. Mama's got you."

* * *

There's an audible sigh of relief from Coulson. Fitz covers his hand with his mouth and blinks quickly to clear the tears from his eyes.

"How—how is he?"

"Not good. Have Med standing by."

* * *

"How is he?" May stands beside the nurses taking measurements and checking out the baby.

"He looks great. Good Apgar scores. He's doing good, Grandma."

May huffs a little at the assumption, but she forgets about it a second later when they put the baby in her arms. She carries him in her arms slowly over to Jemma.

* * *

Lights. Silence. No, not silence. There are several background noises Ward can't quite pinpoint the cause of yet and—ow, _pain. _Everything hurts. All over. He groans.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice says from somewhere to his right.

"Fitz," Ward croaks.

"Here, have a sip of water. _Careful_. Drink slowly."

He does, but he can't stomach much. His mind is frantically picking at the fragments of his memory, trying to figure out how he got here.

"Wha—what happened?"

"The Fenton Mission? It turns out the buyers were more interested in you than the fake intel you were selling. They've been holding you for three days. You were shot, once, in the leg. You were tortured."

Ward nods. That explains a lot actually.

"We thought we'd lost you," Fitz blurts, voice crackling with emotion. Ward pats his hand.

He suddenly realizes he has forgotten to ask a very important question. "Where's Jemma?"

"The newest member of your family decided to make an early appearance."

Ward takes a quick breath. "Is he ok? Is Jemma-"

"Oh, yeah, they're both fine." Fitz grins and rattles off the next several sentences like a proud father. "Two-point-seven kilos. Fifty-three centimeters. Healthy—good strong cry. Happy—not a fusser at all; he's like Livvy that way. And he has Jemma's eyes. And your cheekbones," he adds, slightly disdainfully.

Ward's heart and arms ache for his son. "I want to see him. When can I leave?"

He starts to sit up. Fitz puts his hands on Grant's shoulders. "Whoah, Ward. Slow down. You were shot and beaten and who knows what else. _Do not move_."

Ward sinks down against the pillows in disappointment. Even if Fitz hadn't stopped him, his body is already protesting the movement, and he knows the other man is right. "I want to see them."

"I know," Fitz says sympathetically. "Skye can set up a video chat in a bit when you're both up to it."

Ward nods, gratefully. It's better than nothing.

* * *

Skye's phone dings. An exhausted May stirs in her sleep, but doesn't wake fully. Jemma's awake, having just finished feeding her son. Skye yawns and picks up her phone. A minute later, a grin splits her face.

"He's awake, Jemma."

Tears spring to her eyes. "Is he-? How is he doing? Let me talk to Fitz."

Skye dials quickly. "Fitz. Tell him it's _about time_. Jemma wants to talk to you about how he's doing."

Jemma sighs impatiently.

"Oh, yes, she'll love that." Skye pulls the phone away from her ear. "He's going to put Ward on."

Jemma can barely control her eagerness as she reaches for the phone, "Grant?"

A familiar voice comes onto the other end of the line. "Jemma?"

She is too overcome by emotion to speak at first. She thought she might never hear this voice again. Oh, how she loves him. She swipes quickly at the tears in her eyes and swallows hard. "Grant. I-I love you. I was—You were-"

"Not as careful as I promised, I know."

They both laugh softly.

"I love you, Jemma." She closes her eyes and tries to imagine him standing here beside her.

"I hate us being so far apart. Two floors up and you might as well be half a world away."

"I know," he replies, "I miss you. I want, more than anything, to be there with you."

Their child starts to fuss then and Jemma sighs softly. "There, there, little one, your daddy's awake. Everything will be alright now. Here. Say hi, Grant."

She holds the phone down by her baby's ear.

"Hi, buddy. I can't wait to meet you."

"I have to go. He needs changed and fed again." She laughs again. "Get better soon so you can be on diaper duty."

He laughs. "I love you. Both of you."

"We love you, too. Now, get some sleep."

"You, too."

* * *

After the call ends, Ward holds the phone in his hand for a little longer than strictly necessary, before clearing his throat and saying, "Thanks."

Fitz takes it from him without a word.

"Ohh," Fitz says suddenly, "I'd almost forgotten." He pulls back out his phone and flicks his finger quickly across the screen. "Skye's been sending me at least hourly baby updates. Here," he hands Ward his phone, "She's taken lots of pictures."

Ward can't help but smile. Skye _has_ taken a million pictures, all of which she had fired off apparently almost immediately to Fitz.

The fist picture makes his heart ache. His wife, his Jemma, sitting up in a hospital bed, looking with adoration down at their son, held safely in her arms. She looks radiant and he loves her so much. And his son—it's the first time he's laid eyes on him. He runs a finger gently over the screen. He stares at the picture for a long time, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

Finally, reluctantly, he scrolls to the next picture. Coulson, cooing to the baby, held in his arms, with an amused Jemma looking on. Ward grins at Skye's caption to the picture: _Gramps with baby. He's going to spoil this one so, so rotten, too. _

A picture of May cradling his son, smiling down at the infant. _And now it's Grandma's turn. Do not tell May I called her that. She gets kind of touchy. _

A selfie-shot of Skye holding him. _Finally got him away from both grandparents to have another turn. He is a doll! _

A shot of Olivia in Jemma's lap, holding her baby brother. He blinks quickly to clear his eyes from the sudden moisture. The caption on this one reads _Big Sister Meeting Little Brother for the first time. Aren't they sweet? _

A picture of Trip and his son. _Trip, singing to newest baby Ward (and, yes, that is his name, so tell Ward to wake his butt up, so Jemma will tell us what they're calling him)._

A picture of May sitting on the bed beside Jemma, arm around her, both of them looking down at the baby.

When he realizes he has finally reached the last picture, he is disappointed. He scrolls back up and starts over. Fitz grins happily at him, but doesn't say anything. Ward doesn't notice. At last, he sighs and hands the phone back.

"Thanks, Fitz."

"You're welcome."

"There aren't any pictures of you," Ward comments, glancing sideways at the younger man.

"Mmm. I haven't met him yet."

"Oh?"

"Jemma needed me here, so here I've stayed." He grins and squeezes Ward's wrist. "Someone had to look after you."

"Appreciate it," Ward says, then adds more seriously, "I know you being here with me must have given Jemma a little peace of mind, so thank you for that, as well as for looking out for me."

"It was nothing," Fitz says with a grin, "You both are important to me and it was the least I could do. Now, try and get a little sleep. You've been through a lot."

"Sleeping's all I've been doing," Ward replies with amusement.

"Well," Fitz sputters, "You could probably use some more. If Jemma were here, she'd be reminding you of how resting, specifically sleeping, is the body's way of helping you heal-"

Ward raises his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok. Whatever you say, boss."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Sometime after Ward wakes up again, there's a knock on the door. "Come in," Fitz calls, grinning. "That'll be Coulson."

Ward glances over as the door opens. Coulson steps in. "I have someone here who wants to meet you." He pushes a bassinet into the room. Ward straightens up, eagerly, and props himself up in bed. Phil wheels the bassinet over to the bed and reaches down into it.

"Alright, little guy, let's meet your dad."

Ward holds out his arms. Coulson places the boy carefully in Ward's arms.

"Hi," Ward breathes, looking down at his son. The baby blinks up at him sleepily, then yawns and flails his arms. Ward lifts the child up so he can kiss his forehead. "It's nice to meet you."

Fitz and Coulson stand back from the bed and smile down at the two of them. Ward holds his massive hand up to his son's. The baby uncurls his fist to grasp Ward's finger. Grant's face lights up in absolute adoration.

All too soon, Coulson has to take him back to his mother. Fitz consoles Ward with the reminder of the upcoming video call whenever Jemma's ready.

* * *

Fitz sets his laptop up on the bedside table in front of Ward. "Are you ready?"

Ward nods, nearly breathless with excitement. Or perhaps that was the broken ribs.

Fitz fusses with the laptop for a minute, then Jemma appears on the screen. She takes Ward's breath away.

"I'll give you some privacy," Fitz says and slips quietly away.

Ward hardly notices; he's too busy soaking in his family. Jemma, sitting up in the hospital bed, tired and pale, but he thinks she looks more beautiful then ever. She has her arms around both of their children. "Hi," she exhales softly, and he can see the relief in her eyes, like she wouldn't believe he was ok until she saw him with her own eyes. She takes in all of his visible bruising with concern. "Are you ok? Really?"

"I'm fine. Really. I promise."

"You always say that," she replies with a touch of scolding.

He smiles. "I have you; it's always true."

She rolls her eyes lovingly at him, but before she can say anything further, they are interrupted by their eldest child.

Livvy points at the screen. "Da-da?"

"Yes," Ward answers, "Da-da's here."

"Home?" she asks.

"I'll be home soon, honey, I promise."

Satisfied, Livvy turns towards the baby in her mother's arms. "Baby. Mine."

Ward feels his heart swell up with love. An anxiety he hadn't even really admitted he had flies away. He knew she'd be a natural at it. She's going to be the perfect big sister.

"Yes, love," Jemma responds. She smooths the hair away from her daughter's forehead and then kisses her crown. Olivia squirms impatiently in her mother's arms.

From off camera, Ward hears Phil ask, "Jemma, should we take her for i-c-e-c-r-e-a-m now?"

Jemma looks away from the camera. "Yes, of course. Thank you." She looks back down at Livvy. "Would you like to go get some ice cream with Uncle Phil and Aunt May?"

Olivia claps her hands. "Ice cream," she squeals delightedly. She leans over and pats her brother on the head. "Baby. Ice cream?"

Ward stifles an affectionate laugh. Jemma smiles at their daughter. "No, darling. Baby's too little."

Olivia frowns like this is a great injustice, being too little for ice cream. "I not little. I big. I get ice cream."

"Yes, darling, you are. Say goodbye to daddy, first."

Olivia leans forward and waves frantically. "Bye bye, da-da!"

"Goodbye, Olivia. I love you."

"Love you." She blows him a kiss. He blows a kiss back to her.

Phil appears in the frame now, reaching down to pick his adopted niece up. He smiles at Ward, puts a gentle hand on Jemma's shoulder and nods at her. She smiles softly back. He stops to gently squeeze the foot of the newest member of the family. Then he turns back to Livvy, "Alright, sweetheart, let's go get some ice cream."

Jemma watches as they leave and Ward listens for the door to shut behind them before speaking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he says, softly.

"Oh, love," Jemma sighs, "Don't do that. It wasn't your fault. This is the life we chose. We knew this might happen, someday. And I wanted to be there when they found you. And when you woke up. But it wasn't to be. Don't dwell on things we can't change. All that matters now is that you're alive and we have each other. And I was fine. I had May and Skye with me the whole time. I mean, they're not you, obviously, but they were there, so I wasn't alone."

"I love you so much," he whispers, throat tight with emotion. "And I had Trip and Coulson and Fitz. I wasn't alone either."

She smiles, "I love our family. All of it."

"Me, too."

He puts his hand up to the screen, wishing desperately that he could touch her, but settling for the next best thing. She touches her hand to the same spot. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too. You should get some rest. I'll see you soon," he says.

She smiles, "See you soon."

Her hand hovers over the mouse and then she ends the call. He stares at the blank screen for a moment, missing her now more than ever.

He is able to sleep, though. He is pleasantly surprised that no nightmares visit him. He dreams only of his family.

* * *

When he wakes up next, Trip is sitting in a chair beside him, long legs propped up on the bed.

"Hey, man, it's good to see you this side of the living."

"Good to be on this side," Ward replies and holds his hand out to Trip to shake, "Thanks, by the way."

"Anytime, Grant."

Trip's phone dings. He pulls it out, reads the message, and smiles. "Jemma just got discharged. She'll be here soon."

Grant can't wait.

* * *

It seems like forever before the door opens and Fitz pushes Jemma in in a wheelchair. She's holding their son. Skye and Coulson follow, with Skye holding Olivia. May brings up the rear. Trip helps Ward sit up in bed.

"Da-da!" Livvy squeals in delight.

"Olivia," Ward holds his arms out for his daughter, swallowing the lump in his throat back. Skye carries the girl over to the bed and lets Grant take her. Olivia wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "Da-da is sick?"

"Yes, Love."

"I take care of you," Olivia says, patting his cheeks and then snuggling against him.

Ward smiles and pats her head, smoothing down her hair. "Thank you."

"So glad you're ok," Skye says softly, leaning over and squeezing his shoulder, "You're kind of irreplaceable."

"Thanks, Skye."

Trip helps Jemma to her feet and she walks the last couple feet to the bed by herself. Grant holds out his free arm to her. She reaches for his hand and squeezes it. She sits down on the bed beside him. He kisses her.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips.

"I love you, too," she whispers back, smiling, as she curls up against his shoulder.

"Now that we have all of you here, are we going to get a name?" Coulson asks.

"Yes," Jemma smiles and glances up at her husband, "His name is Alexander Phillip Ward."

Skye cheers and Phil grins. Melinda glances over at Coulson and then shares a smirk with Trip.

"Ok, unless you need us, we'll give you some time alone," Trip says with a smile. He steps forward to put his hand on Jemma's back and his other hand on Ward's shoulder.

Jemma nods.

"Good night," May says, stepping forward. She kisses Jemma's cheek and smiles at Grant.

Phil comes over and puts an arm around Jemma's shoulders. "If you need us to take Livvy for a bit, let us know."

"Thanks."

He turns to Ward. "You get some rest. You've earned it. You both have."

Ward nods. "Yes, Sir."

"We're just a phonecall away if you need us," Coulson adds.

"Thank you, Phil," Jemma replies. Ward nods in agreement.

Everyone files out, leaving the little family to rest.

"We did good," Ward says quietly looking down at his family.

"Yes, we did," Jemma answers with a smile.

"You're beautiful."

She laughs. "Grant, I haven't had a real shower in days. Also, I just had a baby two days ago."

"All the same, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet."

She grins and kisses him on the lips. "You're not so bad yourself."

He kisses her forehead and pulls her a little closer, careful not to jostle Alexander.

They fall asleep like that, with Olivia lieing on Grant's chest and Jemma curled against his left side, with his arm around her, and her head on his shoulder, and their son in her arms, cradled between them.

* * *

Skye sneaks back in to snap one more picture. She texts it to Jemma, for her to see later.

The caption on this one reads: _The Family Ward, all members, enjoying some well-deserved rest. We love you all._

**-the end- **

* * *

_**A/N:** __I hope you enjoyed it! This got way longer than I originally anticipated. :-D_


End file.
